The Queen of the galaxy
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Queen Bowsette doesn't desire anything other then power and her own plans, and she will make sure they are completed... Even if she must destroy everyone in her way... Rated T for violence and death. Chapters on every other Thursday. This chapter on Sunday. Might be on hold soon.
1. The Queen

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Mario. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mario; Nintendo and few others do.**

 **(Unknown Part of the Galaxy.)**

The explosions that rang out were nothing short of awe inspiring…. If they weren't truly deadly for obvious reasons.

The figure dodging them was a figure that wore blue crystal-like armor as he dodged out of the way of canon fire.

This figure was a knight for a kingdom forgotten... And one that was in danger of being killed if the Canon fire wasn't already a problem.

"Crystal… Even you can't run forever, and you know it!"

The knight heard as one of the Airships pulled up over the area, the Knight looked up on the Airship as he stood out in the area.

Most of the Galaxy knew who Bowser was, the king of the Koopas and warlord and Tyrant in the galaxy was.

That being said, this… Person, wasn't entirely a clone of Bowser… But the Knight knew why most of his kingdom…Which this figure had conquered his home.

This was as his kingdom had dubbed her… Bowsette, the figure on the airship was nothing short of a devil in human skin.

"Now you're just boring me…."

She stated, the woman on the airship wore a black ballgown, a blue brooch, black heels and black bracers, making her seem more like the king of the Koopas, thought with the same blonde hair as Princess Peach and her same blue eyes.

The fang like teeth, turtle shell like backpack didn't help but make this connection more apparent, nor did the short dino like tail.

"You destroyed my kingdom and your telling me your bored!?"

The knight yelled as the warlord poked her crown before nodding as the knight raised his blade which fired a blue blast of light from the blade.

Bowsette ducked simply, leaning back as the blast sliced one of her airships in half.

She smirked and looked back to see the knight had vanished, she sighed in minor annoyance.

If the knight got away, he could get help which would mean he would stand a chance against her.

But she would make sure that didn't happen, she hadn't started her plans for a simple warrior from a shattered kingdom to stop her.

"Find him…. And bring him back."

Bowsette ordered as she turned to her soldiers, while they might have looked like regular like Koopa Paratroopers, they looked a lot more… Alien Warriors.

They had spikes on their shoulders, more armor like shells and swords in their hands, the green skin didn't help.

"Yes, empress…"

The soldiers said before flying off as the Queen sighed, she would make sure there was no kingdom in the galaxy that the Knight could run towards.

"There is only one person… Besides her… That can stop me… That leaves only one place he'd flee…."

The warlord stated as Bowsette looked at her black nails, her fleet of airships would make sure he would keep running.

"Run while you can… Let's see if you can run far enough…. Enough to outrun what was coming…."

Bowsette said as she turned, watched the waves of Koopa Paratroopers flying away with 4 of her airships before she turned and walked away.

There was much more destruction for her to bring, and even if someone stood against her, her empire wouldn't be so easily defeated… Not when she had waited years to amass such an army.

 **(Other parts of Space.)**

The knight continued to fly on crystalline like wings as the alien soldiers pursed him, another canon ball slammed into an asteroid near him.

"Blasted…"

One of the alien like Koopas hissed as he slashed at the Knight which blocked the blade before the warrior was kicked backwards before a cannon blast hit the warrior and knocked him out of orbit.

The squadron of Alien like Koopas watched as the Knight fell from orbit towards a planet as the leader of the flying soldiers turned to his troops.

"Get him, the queen… Empress, will have our heads if we don't capture Miles!"

The leader hissed as the soldiers descended towards the planet, Bowsette might have been similar to Bowser… But angering the queen meant they would be punished and punished badly.

And none of her soldiers wanted that, her wraith was horrible and they all knew she would come for the knight soon.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Bowsette? This is how I would have introduced her, not as a female bowser makeover, but as a warlord of an alien queen eager to take over the galaxy… Same Galaxy as Mario Galaxy. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show Miles waking up after his crash. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Miles Lands

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Disclaimer. Enjoy the 800r-word chapter. I don't own Mario; Nintendo and few others do.**

 **(Mushroom Kingdom.)**

When Miles crashed, he hit the ground hit the ground hard before passing out.

He rubbed his head in pain when he woke up over 30 minutes later.

He looked around and saw that he had crashed in a mountain like area, he cracked his neck as he grabbed his sword and looked around as he put his sword on his back and tried to summon his wings.

They were slightly cracked, but they still worked, Miles needed to move, if he didn't, the queen would capture him and Miles would be cursed before he let her or her troops let them catch him.

 **(On Bowsette's Airship)**

The queen of the Repilxians was not happy…. NOT at all…. She looked at the rows of her Xian troopers, they were like the Koopa troopers… But much more violent and effective of combat.

"So…"

She said as she looked at her black nails before turning back to her kneeling soldiers.

"I told you to capture the one warrior… One little prince… Who can stop us… And you only shoot him down… Only shoot him and come back?"

Bowsette asked as the Xians cowered before their queen, many knew that their queen could kill them if she wanted to, as much of a queen that she was, she was also a warrior… And one who wouldn't hesitate to slay them if they displeased her.

"Your majesty…."

One of them started to say as the queen turned to them and smiled, resting her head on her palm. The Xian Troopers could see her fang like razor-sharp teeth that she had as she sat in her throne.

"Hmm? Speak up…. I can't hear you, soldier."

She purred as the Xian Trooper gulped but continued to speak.

"With all due respect… If he is dead, is he not a problem? His death means there is only one who can stand against you…. Would that not be good news, your majesty?"

The soldier asked as Bowsette was silent for a second, the Xians held their breath as their queen stared at them.

Then she burst out laughing, pounding the arms of her throne as the Xians looked at each other before starting to laugh as well.

Then a green fireball burst from her mouth and hit the Xian, slamming him into the wall as Bowsette smiled, her fangs clashing with the rest of her teeth.

"NO, it doesn't help, you idiot! I want Miles ALIVE! Not dead, captured, brought to me, taken…. All that, I don't want him dead, being dead not only ruins my plans for that pesky knight, but it wouldn't solve anything… I want Miles captured to show that nothing in this galaxy can stop me… Nothing… If he is dead, he is a martyr to the galaxy… So, no, just shooting him down doesn't help… And if my soldiers won't do anything… Then me and my lieutenants will…. Go conquer then, it seems I have to hunt Miles myself…."

She hissed as she rose from her throne as her troops scattered, Bowsette sighed and pinched her nose.

If there was one good thing her men did for her, it was telling her where they had shot down Miles over… The same planet that housed the Mario Brothers and the King who everyone compared her to was there.

The plumbers, despite foiling Bowser's plan to take over the galaxy… Something she was still a bit angry over…. Were there.

She grinned another shark like grin, she would greet them…. Personally.

But first, she would send her most elite soldiers to find Miles, then she would confront him.

And this time… She wouldn't lose like she had before… She had underestimated the prince.

Now she would capture him… And the entire galaxy would know she was its only true ruler.

 **(With Miles.)**

Miles set down in the woods outside of the village he had spotted from the air, he felt weak and vulnerable…. Then again, being shot from orbit would do that to a person and even if he wasn't normal, it still hurt to have happen.

He looked up at the sky through his regenerating armor, he didn't see any airships above him.

That was when he spotted a pair of humans in red and green.

Miles knew them both…. As did the entire galaxy.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Bowsette is going to meet Mario and them soon… As for the short chapter? Next chapter will be longer, but for now, the non-important chapters will be short… As for next chapter? It will be next, next week on Friday and will be much longer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The Hunt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Disclaimer. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mario; Nintendo and few others do.**

 **(Bowsette's flagship.)**

There were only 2 things that Bowsette feared… Or that bothered the Queen of the Repilxians… Or that caught her interest entirely.

The first was Rosealina, the protector of the Cosmos had stalled her forces… And had been one of the 2 people to give her an even fight.

She had no idea where she had retreated to… And her generals needed to find her… She was one of the only things standing between her… And control of the galaxy which she desired.

The other was Miles… As much as it amused her to fight the Knight which she could easily kill, the prince… Who was the last royal not captured in his race during her invasion.

He was the only other being able to fight her… As much it amused her… But he was still a thorn in her side… Back and forth between them…

She would see it end though… All things had to at some point… And her patience wasn't limited… But it wasn't infinite.

When he was brought to her… They would talk… And he would bow to her… Showing the entire galaxy that no one could stand against her…

"Though… That would become boring… Maybe I could let him loose sooner or later after I capture him… And then I could haunt him down a few times… Miles is the only knight I've seen amuse me for more than a few minutes… Besides Rosalina…But she will be defeated by me… As soon as I find that blasted brat…. But first things first…"

Bowsette muttered as more of her troopers walked in, she had to talk to her soldiers, her generals were still reporting to her fleet… Which meant she'd probably have to wait longer.

"Your majesty… Why don't we just destroy the kingdom from here… And from there, just bring him aboard?"

The trooper asked as Bowsette sighed and put her head in her palm, her soldiers were great at killing and conquering, that was something she would admit entirely.

But they had a problem with understanding orders if they weren't drilled into the heads on their shoulders.

"Ugh…"

Bowsette muttered as she leveled her head to look at the troopers. The soldier wasn't scared, but confused, Bowsette could understand that.

"Because if we did that, it would scare Miles…. And doing that means he would run, leading to more chasing, which would lead to more battles… I want him alive... And the more alive he is… The greater the trophy…. Get that?"

Bowsette asked as her heels clicked on the floor, the trooper nodded, Bowsette cracked her neck, she was a queen… But she was also a warrior… She had conquered entire kingdoms on her own… When her army easy conquering other sites.

She wanted to fight Miles, the last time she had fought the Knight, she remembered her claws cutting through his crystal armor, nearly squeezing the life from him…

And then she remembered the one claw mark, so small it barely left a scratch on her, it made her blink long enough for Miles to fly away.

It made her grin, while the knight was many things, brave was one of those things.

"And to think he fled… That toothpick of a sword wasn't a fine weapon… But it hurt… And he should be proud of that…"

Bowsette muttered to herself, her troops looked at her as she rose from her throne, her troops looked at her as she walked to the window, they would be there soon... And she would have her prize.

"Start the invasion… But as soon as you find the boy… Miles… I will handle him… The trooper who hurts him will suffer my wrath… I want to show him what happens to those who harm my empire…"

Bowsette muttered as her men filed out of the room, this would be over soon… And they would be dealt with soon enough… But she had one final fight would have to dealt with… And something would have to be done first… She would have to find Miles.

But she already had an idea where the Knight would go… And after that, it was only a matter of time….

Mario wouldn't save Miles… Nor would the princess…

And neither would anyone else… This ended now.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, this will probably be the last chapter, I am trying to put some stories on hold and this might be one due to lack of ideas… I will be coming back to this story… But for now, its mostly done for the moment. Next chapter might be in a while, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
